1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system and image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens system and image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a three-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional compact optical systems with four-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the refractive powers of lens elements are not properly arranged and are thereby not favorable for effectively reducing the total track length. Accordingly, it has limitations in applying to compact electronic products.